Una luz que se apaga
by Eleone
Summary: Yoh ha muerto... que hara Anna?


***Atención*** Antes de leer este fic tengo que advertir varias cosas: **1.** Mantened objetos punzantes o armas de fuego lejos del ordenador si tenéis la intención de asesinar a la autora de este fic por su contenido. **2.** En este fic se tiene en cuenta que Yoh ha muerto a manos de Hao y sus amigos le han vengado.

**Una luz que se apaga**

por **Eleone**

Justo cuando observé que tu cuerpo caía sin vida en el campo de batalla no pude creerlo... habías muerto de verdad? Hao te había matado? Te abracé lentamente mientras notaba que cada parte de mi cuerpo deseaba llorar. Noto que cada vez empiezo a sentirme mas pesada, no quiero separarme de ti, por eso te abrazo con fuerza. Después de aquello, no recuerdo nada mas. Según me contaron, me desmayé mientras tus amigos peleaban por ti y, afortunadamente, la diosa de la victoria les sonrió y les otorgó lo que tanto habían anhelado. Pero, a la vez, sintieron como la felicidad era arrancada por tu ausencia... por tu muerte...

Hoy todos estamos reunidos en la mansión Asakura de Izumo. Todos han venido a verte y a despedirse de ti por última vez. La naturaleza y el cielo nos logran comprender, porque parece que interpretan que ya no estás con nosotros... pequeñas gotas empiezan a caer en el suelo húmedo, hasta multiplicarse y crear una pesada lluvia.

Observo a todas las personas que han venido. Todos parecen tan tristes. Me siento culpable y despreciable por no poder llorar de la misma forma que ellos. Pilika llora desconsoladamente en el hombro de su hermano, mientras éste tiene una mirada todavía sorprendida y su rostro se ve pálido. Len y Jun estan sentados con la mirada perdida sin atreverse a hacer nada, como si pudiesen romper la fragilidad de aquel momento. Fausto mira sorprendido tu ataúd, todavía no cree tu muerte y cree que es imposible que hayas muerto siendo él uno de los más prestigiosos doctores. Ryu y Manta lloran de forma silenciosa, mientras se sienten terriblemente afectados y culpables. Tamao llora desconsoladamente, sus ojos delatan que no ha parado de llorar desde que recibió la noticia. A su lado esta Chocolove, que intenta consolarla de forma caballerosa, sin chistes ni tonterías.

Y yo? Yo solamente estoy al lado de tus abuelos sin mostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento. Tus abuelos miran tu ataúd como algo tan lejano pero a la vez tan próximo... quien iba a decirles que tu morirías antes que ellos? Quien iba a decirles que ya no podrías convertirte en mi esposo ni en el futuro Shaman King? Todo quedo en palabras y falsas ilusiones.

Yoh, ves como todos lloran por ti? Están muy tristes a pesar de que el Torneo a terminado. Todos lo sabían. Todos sabían que tu deberías de haber sido el Shaman King porque te lo merecías. También sabían que tu eras la persona que menos merecía morir, porque has dado tanto y has recibido tan poco. Es por eso que yo... yo... Se que es demasiado tarde para afirmarlo. Me limitó a esconder mi rostro y a llorar en silencio. No necesito a nadie. Ahora no. Antes te necesitaba a ti.

Han pasado algunos días desde que se celebró tu funeral. Estoy recogiendo algunas cosas de la pensión Asakura. Hoy será mi último día aquí. Cuantos recuerdos dejare olvidados en estas paredes! Este fue nuestro hogar, donde tu entrenabas, sonreías, hablabas, comías, dormías y... vivías. Toda la pensión olía a ti, pero parece que el perfume se va marchando como mi vida... lentamente. Ya no hay ningún motivo por el cual deba estar aquí... nada me une a este sitio. Antes? Antes estabas tu, pero ahora que no estas... de que me sirve vivir sin tenerte conmigo aquí?

Me dirijo a tu habitación por última vez. Todavía no me convence la idea de recoger tus cosas... mejor dicho, tus tesoros. Los discos de música están como los habías dejado, los libros que te había prestado Manta también, y... tus inseparables cascos están en el suelo, unidos a un gran tocadiscos. Me arrodillo para recogerlos, pero de pronto, siento una presencia desconocida.

Mis manos empiezan a temblar mientras noto que mi cuerpo cada vez se tensa mas. Una diminuta gota de sudor empieza a recorrer mi rostro hasta llegar a mi cuello y perderse en mi ropa interior... No puede ser!!

- Hola -saludo de forma fría, habitual en mi.

Me contestas con una sonrisa transparente mientras me miras con tu característica dulzura.

- Como estas? -me preguntas después de unos segundos en silencio.

- Podría estar mejor.

Me siento en el marco de la ventana esperando alguna acción en ti, tu solamente te limitas a mirarme.

- Querías algo? -pregunto sin ningún interés.

- Solo venía a despedirme de ti. Ahora que estoy muerto, no podré convertirme en Shaman King ni podré darte una vida llena de lujos. Espero que me llegues a perdonar algún día.

Evito tu mirada girando mi rostro para observar lo que hay fuera de la pensión, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Todo para no mostrarme débil y dolida ante ti. Noto tus fríos dedos en mi rostro, a pesar de no estar tocándome, noto que estas cerca. Cierro los ojos fuertemente mientras continuas acariciándome la mejilla.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte -digo de forma cortante para alejarlo de mi.

El efecto de mi tono causa lo contrario de lo que yo imaginaba. Me abrazas de forma sobre protectora, a pesar de que ahora no puedes hacer nada... tu cuerpo transparente no llegaría a protegerme. Notó tu espíritu frío alrededor de mi cuerpo. No puedo evitar soltar un suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa. Me miras satisfecho mientras me besas en la frente.

- Es hora de que te vayas, Yoh -susurro con los ojos cerrados. Tu solamente te limitas a mirarme nuevamente, pero esta vez sorprendido- Nos volveremos a ver.

Desapareces con una agradable sonrisa mientras te despides moviendo tu mano lentamente. Mi afirmación es tan segura que no puedo evitar sonreír. Todavía tengo tantas cosas que hacer antes de reunirme contigo...

Pronto estaremos juntos, lo prometo.

_Adiós, shaman. Bienvenido, espíritu._

**Notas de Ele-chan!! ^o^**

Antes de que me matéis, tengo que decir algo!! ^^U Se que este fic es injusto porque Yoh muere (y ahora muchas personas van a querer matarme a mi! O_O), pero... comprendedme!! Cuando lo pensé ayer estaba en un momento de depresión profunda y no estaba muy segura de escribirlo. Hoy lo estuve comentando con algunas personas y me he convencido de escribirlo. Por que? Pues porque no creo que a nadie le siente mal ver en UN fic como muere Yoh, mientras que mi queridísimo Hao muere en el Anime. Que es mas traumatizante, ne?? ú_ù

Las últimas palabras las pensé al leer el libro "Paula" de Isabel Allende. Todavía no he terminado de leérmelo, pero pensé que para este fic, un final así era lo mejor! ^_^

Espero que las fans de Yoh me perdonéis por este fic! ^^U No tengo ningún motivo para matar a Yoh-kun, al contrario, me encanta este personaje (aunque adoro mas a Hao-sama! :3) 

Y, por último, el título es mérito de Bratty porque el original no me convencia! :p 


End file.
